


Married To A God

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dana Brooke is now uncomfortable with her new husband Bray Wyatt after he shows his true colors.





	

Bray Wyatt absolutely hated his new wife, Dana Brooke. After they got married 3 months ago, he told her his darkest secrets, which made her slowly start to drift away from him, so he now feels betrayed by that. Well, one morning, Bray decided to make her dinner in bed to try to smooth things over between the two of them. As Bray slowly pushed open the door, he then said, "Rise and shine, sunshine." With a tray full of breakfast food, and two steamy hot coffees. "Aw, look, you seriously didn't have to do this." Dana said, wiping her eyes from her sleepiness. "No, I actually, did." Bray said, placing the tray onto her bed. "Thank you!" Dana said, as he passed her the smoking coffee. "No problem." Bray said, now seating besides her. "Woah, this is like the best coffee I've ever tasted!" Dana said, praising him. "Well, only the best for you, DB." Bray said, placing one of his arms around her shoulder. "What a nutcase! Clearly I wouldn't ever make her a coffee... unless I added poison into it..." Bray thought to himself. He then starts sipping his own coffee. After a few minutes go by, they both finish them. "That was perfection!" Dana said, delighted. "Perfect." Bray said, pleased. He then looks right into her innocent eyes, and starts to feel bad. "Ooh, what's the matter, love?" Dana said, deeply concerned. "I... I think i made a huge mistake..." Bray said, struggling for words. "What?" Dana said, pushing his hair out of his face. "I..." Bray said, but just then he passes out...

**Author's Note:**

> hello from New York! :) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
